1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
By connecting a plurality of devices by wireless communication, a degree of freedom in connection is increased and convenience for a user is improved, compared with wired communication. For example, JP-A-2007-158447 suggests a wireless communication device for controlling establishment/disconnection of wireless connection using distance information so as to realize a wireless connection by a simple operation by a user.
However, in wireless communication, a communication velocity is apt to be reduced due to an influence of noise or a distance between devices, as compared with a wired communication. A printer performing a process to receive and store image data in a buffer and a process to read and print the stored image data are performed in parallel so as to shorten the overall processing time. In such a printer, when a communication velocity is reduced, the process of receiving and storing the image data in the buffer is delayed and thus the process of printing the image data may pause. However, in an inkjet printer, if a printing process pauses, ink which is first printed dries and the ink colors are not well overlaid. Thus, the image quality deteriorates.